


Somewhere

by AuctrixMundi



Series: Darkened Days To Come [42]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Second Age, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Über Lindon zieht ein Jahrhundertsturm auf. Während er in Forlond wütet und erhebliche Schäden anrichtet, sitzen Elrond und Gil-galad im Palast und warten darauf, dass das Schlimmste vorüberzieht. Elrond erinnert sich, dass sein vor zwei Jahren verstorbener Bruder solch einen Sturm geliebt hätte. Mit einem Mal ist all der Schmerz über den Verlust wieder da, doch Elrond redet sich wider besseren Wissens ein, dass er Elros eines Tages wieder sehen wird. [Somewhere - Within Temptation]





	Somewhere

Ein Sturm zog auf.

Schon am Morgen hatte eine steife Brise vom Meer her geweht und die Luft roch nach Regen, obwohl keine Wolke zu sehen war. Dieser Sommer war besonders für Lindon ungewöhnlich heiß und man mochte am liebsten einfach nur regungslos im Schatten liegen und nichts tun. Selbst der sonst so kühle Palast hatte sich in manchen Teilen höchst unangenehm aufgeheizt, was das Arbeiten zu einer Kunst für sich machte.

Elrond bewunderte die Hafenarbeiter, welche stoisch in der prallen Sonne ihren Aufgaben nachging, während er ihnen von einem Fenster im Ratssaal aus zusah. Hier schien die Sonne durch die vielen hohen Glasfenster ungehindert hinein und heizte den großen Saal erstaunlich gut auf. Zu gut. Der Halbelb holte tief Luft und zerrte wieder einmal an seinem Kragen. An manchen Tagen hasste er die Staatsgeschäfte.

Selbst den anderen Ratsherren erging es kaum besser. Selbst für einen reinblütigen Elben war diese Hitze zu viel. Auch Gil-galad war da keine Ausnahme, und da er bemerkte, dass keiner von ihnen dieser Tage sonderlich produktiv war, lief er es ruhig angehen.

„Mein Hofastrologe sagt uns für diesen Tag einen Sturm voraus“, wechselte er irgendwann das Thema. „Noch ist nichts davon zu sehen, kein Wölkchen zeigt sich am azurblauen Himmel, aber ich denke, es wäre schlauer, die Stadtbevölkerung und Schifffahrt darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie Acht geben sollen.“

Einer der Ratsherren machte sich entsprechende Notizen und nahm sich der Aufgabe an. „Sollen darüber hinaus noch weitere Maßnahmen getroffen werden?“

„Nur die üblichen“, sagte der König. „Sollte ein Sturm aufziehen, sollten sich alle nach Möglichkeiten drinnen aufhalten und Fenster und Türen geschlossen halten. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir es mit mehr als einem normalen Sommergewitter zu tun bekommen werden.“

„Das wird auch Zeit“, kommentierte Elrond. „Die Luft kann man mittlerweile wie mit einem Messer schneiden und der Boden ist völlig ausgetrocknet. Ein ordentlicher Regenguss ist genau das, was wir brauchen.“

Gil-galad blickte in die Runde. „Und was wir brauchen, ist ein kühles Bad, Schatten und einen ordentlichen Wein“, meinte er. „Schluss mit der Arbeit für heute, wir bringen ohnehin nichts Vernünftiges mehr zustande. Meine Gedanken sind zäh wie Honig und den anderen Herren ergeht es sicherlich kaum besser.“

Ein erleichtertes Seufzen machte die Runde. Der Rat zerstreute sich und ging seiner Wege. Der König gesellte sich zu seinem Freund.

„Was hältst du von der Idee eines gemeinsamen Bades und eines guten Weines?“, fragte Galad. „Mir jedenfalls steht ganz der Sinn danach.“

„Wer wäre ich, dass ich so etwas ausschlagen würde?“, betonte Elrond. „Ich bin froh, wenn ich diese Robe loswerde. Zu sagen, dass ich darin  _schonend_  gegart werde, ist eine glatte Lüge.“

Nur kurze Zeit später saßen sie gemeinsam in Gil-galads privatem Garten in seinem Schwimmbecken und ließen die Seele baumeln, jeder einen Kelch exzellenten Weines an der Hand.

Galad seufzte wohlig und ließ den Kopf zurücksinken. „Ich konnte den ganzen Tag an nichts anderes mehr denken“, sagte er.

„Wem sagst du das?“, pflichtete Elrond ihm bei. „Ich habe meiner Lebtage noch nicht so eine Hitze erlebt. Und das nun schon seit knapp einer Woche! Man muss keine Ahnung von den Gestirnen haben, um zu wissen, dass darauf nur ein Gewitter folgen kann.“

„Ich hoffe nur, dass es sich nicht als allzu stark erweisen wird“, sagte sein Freund. „Schon einmal in meiner Kindheit hatte ich ein ähnliches Wetter erlebt, und den Sturm, der darauf folgte, werde ich nie vergessen. Hinterher hatten wir sogar eine Kogge gefunden, die es im Hafen von Eglarest ans Ufer und sogar ein Stück weit eine Straße hinab gedrückt hatte, stell dir das einmal vor!“

„Ein ganzes Schiff bei einem Sturm  _an Land gespült_?“, wunderte sich der Halbelb. „Das kann ich dir nicht glauben, du übertreibst, mein Freund.“

„Ich übertreibe ganz und gar nicht und schwöre Stein und Bein, dass es sich so zugetragen hatte“, ereiferte sich Galad. „Círdan hatte es auch nicht glauben wollen, als er das gesehen hatte!“

Elrond blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig, als seinem Freund zu glauben.

 

Gegen Abend zog der Sturm auf. Elrond hatte sich bereits in seine Gemächer zurückgezogen und ging die Protokolle des Tages durch, nachdem er noch einmal ein Bad genommen hatte. Kaum, dass er Galads Wasserbecken verlassen hatte, war er schon wieder durchgeschwitzt gewesen. Diese Wärme war einfach zu viel! Immerhin war es in seinen Gemächern halbwegs erträglich, sodass er noch ein bisschen arbeiten konnte.

Erst nach einer Weile bemerkte er, dass es dunkler war, als es um diese Uhrzeit sein sollte. Er blickte nach draußen und erblickte die schwarze Sturmwand. Noch hatten sich über Forlond nur normale Regenwolken gesammelt, welche nur einen leichten Regen niedergehen ließen, doch über dem Meer ballte sich das Unwetter bedrohlich zusammen.

Die Arbeit war vergessen und er beschloss, das Schauspiel zu verfolgen. Denn was da auf sie zukam, schien ungewöhnliche Ausmaße zu besitzen. Ein dunkler Regenvorhang ging über dem Meer nieder und darüber ballten sich meilenweit in den Himmel schwarze Sturmwolken.

Schneller als gedacht fegte der Sturm heran. Schon hatte auch die Stadtbevölkerung gesehen, was auf sie zukam und die Sturmglocken im Hafen schlugen Alarm. Hastig schossen die letzten Boote in den Hafen, doch manche waren zu langsam. Der Sturm traf sie noch im Hafenbecken mit voller Wucht, wirbelte sie umher wie Nussschalen. Noch hatten nicht alle in den Häusern Schutz gesucht und verfolgten das Geschehen mit Bangen.

Elrond versuchte, von seinem Fenster aus Details ausmachen zu können, doch ohne das Fenster zu öffnen, konnte er keinen guten Blick auf den Hafen gewinnen. Hinzu kam, dass der Regen innerhalb von Minuten so stark wurde, dass er kaum zehn Schritt weit sehen konnte und schon bald gar nichts mehr außerhalb seines Fensters sah.

Der Wind heulte und Regen prasselte gegen die Fensterscheiben, von der Wucht des Sturmes angetrieben wie Geschosse. Und lange blieb es auch nicht nur bei Regeln, schon bald kam Hagel hinzu.

Ein wenig widerwillig musste sich Elrond eingestehen, dass ihm mulmig zumute wurde. Selten hatte er einen so gewaltigen Sturm erlebt.

Vor seiner Tür vernahm er auf einmal geschäftiges Treiben, und er beschloss nachzusehen. Etliche Elben, Angestellte des Palastes, eilten wie aufgescheuchte Hühner auf den Gängen umher und niemand schien den Halbelben zu bemerken. Erst als er einen der Elben zu packen bekam, erfuhr er, was los war.

„Der Sturm hat etliche Schäden angerichtet, mein Herr“, sagte der Elb außer Atem. „Eine der Pappeln wurde gegen den Palast gedrückt und hat die Fenster im Thronsaal zerschmettert.“

Elrond fluchte stumm. Mit Sicherheit war es nicht bei diesem einen Baum geblieben. Er hatte zu gut vor Augen, was für große Bäume die Pappeln waren, die vor dem Thronsaal gestanden hatten. Und wenn es sie umgerissen hatte, blieb es sicherlich nicht nur bei ihnen. Er begab sich zum Ort des Unfalles.

Wie erwartet war auch bereits Gil-galad hier. Der Wind fegte mit einem lauten Heulen in den Saal und trug den Sturm bis hinein in den Palast. Elrond hörte kaum, wie Gil-galad heftig gestikulierend seine Befehle schrie und dabei versuchte, den Sturm zu übertönen. Doch gegen den hereinprasselnden Hagel und das Heulen des Windes kam er kaum an.

Mit einer Hand schützend vor das Gesicht gehalten tastete sich Elrond vorsichtig zu seinem Freund vor. Überall lagen Glasscherben, Holzsplitter und Teile des Mauerwerks, welche Baum und Regen in den Saal geschmettert hatten. Es sah aus wie auf einem Schlachtfeld.

„So ein Mist!“, fluchte Gil-galad äußerst unköniglich, als sein Freund ihn erreicht hatte. „Und das ist nur einer der Schäden, die mir schon jetzt zu Ohren kamen. Und zwar allein am Palast! Wie es im Rest der Stadt aussieht, will ich gar nicht erst wissen.“

„Sieht nach einem Jahrhundertsturm aus“, kommentierte Elrond und kniff gegen den Wind die Augen zusammen. Einige Blätter wurden herein geweht und peitschten ihm um die Ohren.

„Was stehe ich hier eigentlich noch herum?“, fluchte Galad weiter lebhaft. „Ich kann ja sowieso nichts machen, solange der Sturm tobt. Dagegen kommt niemand an. Wir können nur hoffen, dass alles so lange hält, wie es ist, während der Sturm weiter anhält. Komm, lass uns gehen.“

Elrond warf einen Blick auf die Elben, die versuchten zu retten, was zu retten war, und stimmte seinem Freund zu. Es war nutzlos, vergebliche Liebesmüh, jetzt etwas auszurichten, solange der Sturm sogleich alles zunichtemachte, was sie taten. Außerdem war es ein unnötiges Risiko für Leib und Seele.

„Abbruch!“, schrie er gegen den Wind an. „Begebt euch nicht in Gefahr! Darum wird sich gekümmert, wenn alles vorbei ist!“

Sichtlich erleichtert zogen sich die Ersthelfer mit ihrem König und dessen Herold zurück. Letztere begaben sich in die Privatgemächer des Königs. Jemand hatte hier bereits alle Fensterläden geschlossen, um die Zimmer, welche zum Größtenteils gen Westen lagen, zu schützten. Dennoch war bereits eines der Fenster vom Hagel zerschlagen worden und der Wind hatte die Fensterläden wieder aufgerissen. Wieder fluchte Gil-galad ausgiebig und stürmte in Richtung des Fensters. Gemeinsam mit Elrond drückten sie die Fensterläden wieder zu und verschlossen sie. Sogleich nahm das Heulen des Windes merklich ab.

„So ein Chaos“, brummte Galad, während er sich umsah. Eine mittlere Überflutung hatte das Zimmer heimgesucht und alles war durcheinander gewirbelt. „Ach, was soll’s“, winkte er ab. „Ich brauche jetzt einen Wein und Ruhe. Trinkst du mit mir?“

„Keine schlechte Idee“, stimmte Elrond ihm zu.

Gil-galad ging zu einem Regal, in welchem er diverse exquisite Weine lagerte, und zog eine Flasche heraus. Mit dieser gingen sie nun zu einer Sitzecke möglichst weit entfernt von dem verwüsteten Zimmer und setzten sie sich. Der König goss ihnen beiden ein.

„Den habe ich für besondere Gelegenheiten aufgehoben“, sagte er. „Eigentlich dachte ich, dass ich ihn öffnen würde, wenn ich etwas zu feiern habe, aber die Nerven beruhigt er allemal.“

„Dann lass ihn uns testen“, kommentierte Elrond. „Meine Nerven müssen auf jeden Fall beruhigt werden. So einen Sturm hat man nicht alle Tage!“

„Red ja nicht davon!“, drohte ihm Galad, während er gleichzeitig seinen Kelch hob und einen langen Zug daraus tat. „Ah! Ja, das hilft wirklich.“

Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend beisammen und tranken ihren Wein. Elrond versank in Gedanken und lauschte auf das Heulen des Sturmes.

„Worüber denkst du nach?“, fragte Galad irgendwann.

„Es sind jetzt zwei Jahre vergangen seit … seit ich ohne Elros leben muss.“ Es fiel noch heute schwer, diese Worte auszusprechen. „Gerade dieser Sturm hat mich wieder an ihn erinnert. Er liebte es und war zudem irre genug, um bei solch einem Unwetter auf ein Schiff zu gehen und auf offene See zu fahren. Er bräuchte den Nervenkitzel, hatte er gesagt, etwas, das uns schon immer unterschieden hatte. Elros war in den allermeisten Fällen weitaus wagemutiger als ich.“

Elrond seufzte und ließ den Kopf hängen. Die Erinnerungen an seinen geliebten Bruder überwältigten ihn. Gil-galad bedachte ihn mit einem mitfühlenden Blick, schwieg jedoch, da er wusste, dass sein Freund nun jemanden brauchte, der ihm zuhörte.

„Ich bin nicht mehr so … niedergeschlagen wie vor zwei Jahren, aber … Manchmal fühle ich mich noch immer verloren im Dunkeln, das Elros‘ Tod bei mir hinterlassen hat“, fuhr der Halbelb schließlich fort. „So allein und einsam, eingefangen in Dunkelheit und Stille. Bis zuletzt hatte ich den Gedanken nicht akzeptieren können, dass ich eines Tages nicht mehr die eine Hälfte eines ganzen sein könnte, sondern allein dieses Ganze sein müsste.“

Dann hob er wieder den Kopf und blickte Galad direkt in die blaugrauen Augen. „Aber eine Hoffnung habe ich nie aufgegeben: dass ich eines Tages doch wieder Elros begegnen werde. Denn eine Sicherheit habe ich, er wird immer im meinem Herzen sein, und das wird mich zu ihm führen.“

„Und solange er dort ist, wird er nicht sterben“, betonte Gil-galad. „Solange es Elben und Menschen gibt, die sich seiner erinnern, wird er nicht vollständig gestorben sein, egal, wohin seine Seele gegangen sein mag, und unabhängig davon, dass sein Körper vergeht.“

„Ich werde ihn finden“, war sich Elrond sicher. „Das weiß ich genauso, wie ich mir sicher bin, dass ich eines Tages Onkel Maglor wiedersehen werde. Ich werde nicht aufgeben, und bis zur Dagor Dagorath werde ich ebenso wenig warten.“

Gil-galad schwieg, und Elrond ignorierte die leise Stimme in ihm, dass Elros einen Weg gegangen war, den er nicht beschreiten konnte. Sie hatten verschiedene Schicksale gewählt, und das hatte sie spätestens an diesem Punkt, als Elros im hohen Alter von fünfhundert Jahren verstorben war, endgültig getrennt. Doch Elrond ignorierte schon seit Jahrhunderten erfolgreich die Stimme, dass er auch Onkel Maglor unwiederbringlich verloren hatte.

Er jedoch würde niemals loslassen können und erst recht nicht wollen. Sie waren seine Liebsten, das Wichtigste in seinem Leben. Wie konnte er von ihnen lassen, ohne sich selbst zu verlieren?

Das brachte ihn zu der Frage, was mit seinem Onkel war, eine Frage, die ihn ununterbrochen quälte. Noch in seinen letzten Stunden hatte Elros ihres Ziehvaters gedacht, und Elrond hatte ihm versprochen, ihn eines Tages zu finden, um ihm erzählen zu können, was aus ihnen geworden war.

Welch Qualen Onkel Maglor doch durchleiden musste! Er hatte alles verloren, was ihm wichtig gewesen war, und hatte den Ruin seiner Familie mit ansehen müssen, ihr vollkommenes Ende und ihre Niederwerfung. Sie hatten gekämpft und sie hatten verloren. Restlos alles verloren. Onkel Maglor hatte niemanden mehr, der ihm in seinem Schmerz beistehen konnte. Er war sicherlich vor lauter Schmerz wie von Sinnen.

Beinahe hoffte Elrond, dass sein Onkel ein friedliches Ende gefunden hatte, sodass seine gepeinigte Seele in Mandos Frieden und Heilung finden konnte. Doch nur beinahe, denn noch mehr verlangte es ihm nach der liebenden Umarmung des Vaters, den er viel zu früh verloren hatte.

Nicht zu wissen, was mit seinem Onkel war, bereitete Elrond ununterbrochene Sorgen und Schmerzen.

„Willst du reden?“, fragte irgendwann Gil-galad sanft.

Elrond schüttelt den Kopf. „Nicht darüber. Nicht mehr“, sagte er leise. „Meine Gedanken drehen sich unablässig im Kreis. Elros ist tot, und Onkel Maglor konnte ich ebenso wenig finden und ihm helfen, auch wenn wir alles unternommen hatten, was wir konnten. Ich hatte deine Hilfe, die Hilfe des Hohen Königs der Noldor, und wenn das nichts brachte, was hilft dann? Nein, lass uns nicht mehr darüber reden.“ Er hob den Kopf und lauschte. „Der Sturm scheint schwächer zu werden. Wir sollten uns nun lieber ansehen, was noch alles zu Bruch gegangen ist, statt uns den Kopf über die Geister der Vergangenheit zu zerbrechen.“

Galad nickte und akzeptierte den Wunsch seines Freundes.

Der Sturm hatte sich zu einem leichten Regen und einem lauen Lüftchen abgeschwächt. Die Sturmwolken hingen östlich der Stadt und schienen auch dort zu bleiben. Schon der erste Blick zeigte, dass in den kommenden Wochen viel Arbeit auf sie zukommen würde. Unzählige Bäume hatte es wie Streichhölzer umgeknickt und etliche entwurzelt, darunter einige wirklich große Exemplare. Die Demonstration der Kraft der Natur war beeindruckend und ehrfurchtserregend. Hinzu kamen dutzende beschädigte Häuser, teils oder völlig abgedeckte Dächer und vollgelaufene Keller. Zudem hatte es mehrere Schiffe auf die Kais gedrückt, und eines wurde vom Regen und vom Wind ein Stück weit in die Straßen gedrückt, wobei es mehrere Häuser beschädigt hatte, bis es mit dem Bug in einem Dach hängen blieb, dieses halb abriss und dann zum Liegen kam.

Als Elrond das sah, erschauderte er. Er hatte Gil-galads Erzählung vorhin beim Bad nicht glauben wollen, doch nun sah er den Gegenbeweis.

„Ich hab’s dir ja gesagt“, frotzelte Galad, während sie eine erste Stippvisite durch die Stadt machten.

Elrond schnaubte nur.

„Lass uns lieber hoffen, dass so schnell kein zweiter Sturm dieser Größenordnung aufkommt“, sagte er. Die Stadt gleicht einem Schlachtfeld und auf den Straßen kann man stellenweise schwimmen.“

Er wandte den Blick nach Westen, in die Richtung, aus der der Sturm gekommen war. War Onkel Maglor irgendwo in den Weiten der Welt? Hatte auch er soeben einen Sturm dieser Größenordnung miterleben müssen? Elrond hoffte, dass dem nicht so war.


End file.
